


【EC】关于一组近义词的义项辨析

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】关于一组近义词的义项辨析

给你一张过去的CD，听听那时我们的爱情。有时会突然忘了，我还在爱着你。 

 

“quiver，shiver，tremble三个词都有'颤抖，抖动'之意，但其用法上有细微差别。quiver，指轻微的抖动或颤动，可用于树叶、虫翼、人的嘴唇、声音等，直接用于人的情况较少……”

Charles翻开那本颇有些年头的笔记本时，一枚小小的干花从泛黄的纸页间掉了出来。他慢慢地俯下身拾起，皱缩的花瓣泛着暗淡的深玫红色，已失去了香气。Charles静默地把它重新夹回去，手指缓缓摩挲着年少时的字迹。 

明明是自己的笔迹啊，却陌生得恍如隔世。

 

那是他们第一次接吻。

Charles从没想过自己会爱上男人。可现在他毫不怀疑他爱Erik，是那种炙烈而投入的爱。他甚至为爱这个志同道合的朋友，爱这个孤傲冷硬如钢铁、却对自己有磁石般巨大吸引力的男人而骄傲着。 

You are not alone. 

We are not. 

Charles曾和许多千娇百媚的女郎接过吻，可他第一次知道唇舌间的交流竟也能演绎出如此丰富的层次感，像细碎的、无声的、甜腻的、放荡又羞怯的絮语。他俩都不曾闭眼，专注的目光一寸寸浸入彼此的眸底，融汇进心脏。那湿漉而绵长的吻已然代替了语言，精准的交接，温柔的啃咬，贪婪的吮吸，齿列上挑逗的轻扫，口腔壁上不规则的线条，两尾游鱼热辣而久长的缠绵……直到氧气都快耗尽，两人才粗喘着依依不舍地放开对方，嘴角牵出了细长的银丝。

“Charles，是我的错觉吗？”Erik微微拧眉，看向小个子男人的眼神中掺杂了淡淡的疑惑，“你的嘴唇……在颤抖吗？你……在怕什么吗？”

“我也说不好……”他微微地摇头，把脸埋在男人的颈窝，“仿佛有电流滑过心尖一样，我……我激动得快要融化……你能明白吗……”

男人笑着将他抱了起来。

 

“shiver，表示‘战栗，发抖’，用于人，指因生病、寒冷或恐惧紧张而引起的颤抖，通常为持续性动作……”

他偶然听到了学生们的聊天说笑。

“叶子的离去，是——风的追求，还是——树的不挽留？”拿腔拿调的男嗓在念一首抒情诗，然后被一个欢快的女声打断了，“嘻嘻，明明是脱落酸的作用嘛！”然后是哄堂大笑声。

Charles面上也浮起了淡淡的微笑。

脱落酸……归根结底也还是基因在特定时空条件下的选择性表达啊，那么不还是说，一切皆归命定之数么？

生老病死，爱恨情欲，难道都是冥冥之中早已注定好的吗？

他闭上了眼睛。


End file.
